Just a message (Terraink)
by Thais'Slash
Summary: Si Laink et Terracid avaient commencé à laisser leur relation évoluer vers quelque chose de plus intime, ce dernier ne se doutait pas que cela l'entraînerait dans un cauchemar dont il ne pourrait se défaire.


Me revoilà à écrire du Terraink. Non, vraiment, mon âme est damnée je crois '' Si Laink ou Terracid veut la suppression de cette fiction, je le ferais évidemment.

J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci, qui est assez long je trouve pour ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ! C'est beaucoup plus sérieux et tendu, ça aborde un thème qui me tient à cœur. La romance est moins au centre mais elle reste le fil rouge... Bref, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à donnez votre opinion !

Ses bras l'enveloppent dans une étreinte sensuelle, les consumant dans un consentement mutuel. Il tente d'abord de respirer il comprend bien vite cependant qu'il est inutile de respirer, car il ne se sent vivant que lorsque ses lèvres l'embrassent. Leurs doigts se frôlent, papillonnent sur leurs peaux humides. Sa langue vient tracer le contour de sa jugulaire, et il se sent lentement brûler, s'abandonne progressivement dans les cendres. Il ne sait plus différencier qui est l'un, qui est l'autre, car déjà leurs corps se mêlent dans une seule enveloppe charnelle. Il l'allonge, et l'enlace contre lui. Ils se regardent un instant, et il se noie soudainement dans ses iris azur, dans ces draps qui calcinent sa peau à chacune de leurs caresses. Il sent ses battements se ralentir, sa conscience s'ouvrant sur les sensations qui l'habitent et il se sent s'étirer, s'étendre, s'étaler dans cette luxure. Elle l'enlève de ses principes, de sa morale pour le rendre libre de jouir de ce plaisir, et furtivement il s'oublie.

Laink fut réveillé par des sirènes au beau milieu de la nuit. Il frissonna, passant une main sur sa peau nue encore humide. Désorienté, il attira le drap à lui dans un besoin de réconfort, avant qu'une geignement n'attire son attention à son compagnon, encore confortablement posé dans les limbes. Avec un sourire, il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Ses lèvres frôlèrent l'épiderme de sa peau, avant de se poser sur sa tempe. Il lui murmura quelques mots avant de devenir muet à nouveau. Là n'était pas le moment. Ils allaient se quitter à l'aube, et s'il devait confesser ses sentiments, ce ne serait furtivement. Il le savait, le moment serait alors parfait, méticuleusement choisi. Mais jusqu'alors, ils resteraient liés dans cette relation ambiguë où le sexe brouillait les limites de leur amitié, mais où les sentiments écartaient l'hypothèse d'une simple satisfaction de leurs désirs.

Incapable de se rendormir à nouveau, il s'allongea à côté de Terracid, l'observant à la lumière de la lune.

« -Tu te mets sur Skype dés que tu arrives, hein ?

-Bien sûr, t'inquiète Laink.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je dis simplement que sans live, pas d'argent des abonnés... remarqua le jeune homme.

-T'es con, répondit Terracid en se mettant à rire. Tu vas me manquer ! »

Terra remarqua avec un sourire le rougissement qui s'empara du visage de son ami, et s'engonça tant bien que mal dans le train, avec sa lourde valise. Il répondit aux signes que lui faisait Laink à la vitre, avant de sortir son PC de sa sacoche. Lorsqu'il l'eut allumé et connecté au wifi de sa clé, il put voir qu'il avait reçu de nouveaux messages sur son adresse mail. L'un d'eux le refroidit instantanément, et il se hâta de l'ouvrir. Lui prit alors un sentiment de nausée bien qu'il s'en doutait, découvrir qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de ce petit enfoiré qui s'obstinait à les harceler de commentaires putrides et haineux le rendait malade. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Terracid avait remarqué la présence de commentaires homophobes, malsains dans leur acharnement contre-nature. S'il avait d'abord commencé par les supprimer, voir-même signalé le compte, ils revenaient sans cesse, sous une autre orthographe, sous un autre nom... Mais toujours ce même sentiment qui s'en dégageait, une obsession effrayante portée sur le duo.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Laink donna quelques coups légers à la fenêtre, mais il eut simplement le temps de comprendre son regard concerné avant que le train ne se mette en marche. Leurs regards se séparèrent de force mais une minute à peine plus tard, son portable vibrait : « _Tu m'expliques la tronche que tu as tiré, à l'instant? On aurait dit que tu venais de voir un cadavre_ ». Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Par chance, Laink n'avait vu que quelques uns des commentaires, sans en faire un quelconque rapprochement et les avait assimilé à de simples commentaires haineux. Terracid préférait le tenir à l'écart pour l'instant. S'il le fallait il porterait plainte, mais il ne savait que trop bien qu'il était inutile de parler à la police de cyber-harcellement. Il posa son portable sur le siège à sa droite, et entama la lecture du mail, sa main agrippant sa souris avec force.

« _Salut Terracid, ou alors je dois peut-être t'appeler Damien, vu que ce dont je dois te parler ne concerne pas ta chaîne mais bien vous deux. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'attirer votre attention, mais j'ai remarqué tu supprimais sans cesse mes commentaires. J'essaie de vous aider, vous savez. Vous faites croire à tout le monde que ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais je connais la vérité. Vous savez, c'est une maladie d'être PD ! Au départ je voulais vous soigner, mais vous refusez d'assumer et de voir la vérité en face. Je suis sûr que tu aimes lorsque l'autre te suce la bite, mais ce n'est pas sain. Heureusement pour toi, il y a encore de l'espoir, je le sens. C'est pas le cas pour Thomas, malheureusement. Il suffit de le regarder pour voir que c'est inscrit dans ses gênes. Je pense que tu me comprendras lorsque je dis qu'il faut l'éradiquer, comme toutes les autres tafioles sur cette planète. Mais que dirais-tu de me répondre, pour commencer ? Ce serait un bon début._ »

Le jeune homme poussa un juron. Il aurait voulu tout envoyé valser mais les regards désapprobateurs des voyageurs autour de lui le retinrent. Il joint ses deux mains dans un effort pour se calmer, et ralentit sa respiration. Il aurait aimé que la grammaire, l'orthographe laisse à désirer, que l'auteur ne soit qu'un gamin refoulé n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de sa vie. Mais il comprenait, en voyant ce message bien construit, qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un complètement immergé dans des idéaux putrides, et qui ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Et alors qu'il relisait ces lignes, qui les traitaient tous deux comme les pires des immondices, il prit une décision que, plus tard, il regretterait amèrement. Il posa ses doigts sur le clavier et lui répondit, chaque mot empreint d'une rage difficilement contrôlée :

« _Je ne sais pas qui tu es, car comme tous les lâches tu ne signes pas. De peur qu'on te retrouve je suppose. Je te mets en garde, plutôt gentiment après tout ce que tu nous as balancé à la gueule ce mois-ci. Si tu continue, je préviendrais la police. Laink et moi n'avons rien à nous reprocher, et quand bien même serions-nous gays ce ne serait pas un crime ou une maladie, comme tu sembles fermement y croire. Alors maintenant sale enculé, retourne chez ta mère et arrêtes de nous insulter. Et tes histoires d'éradication, garde-les pour toi. C'est complètement flippant et injustifié. Encore une dernière chose : Damien c'est pour mes amis, ma famille... Pas pour des connards qui se croient tout permis dés qu'un écran les protège._ »

Il clôt immédiatement la fenêtre, préférant s'occuper du montage de l'une de leurs prochaines vidéos. Même s'il pensait l'affaire enterrée, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de graviter autour de ce message, bien qu'il n'osait s'avouer combien celui-ci l'avait marqué. Il sortit son portable à nouveau, et envoya un réponse à Laink lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, utilisant le prétexte d'une broutille. Puis, pour lui faire penser à autre chose, il tourna la conversation vers quelque chose de plus intime : « _Alors, tu vas être en manque maintenant..._ ». Instantanément, l'autre répliqua : « _Je te remplacerai ;)_ ». Déjà l'esprit de Terracid s'embrumait de fantaisies lubriques, qu'il s'empressa de chasser, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il continua de monter une nouvelle vidéo, avant que lentement, il ne s'endorme dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Un tir raté. Une rafale lui répondit, l'achevant.

« -PUTAIN MAIS J'SUIS NUL ! »

Au cri de Laink, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, notamment lorsqu'il entendit les fameux bruits de clavier qui l'accompagnaient. Évidemment, son ami s'en offensa et commença à bougonner, avant que la discussion ne reprenne sur une nouvelle théorie farfelue de leur cru. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'étaient quittés, et que Terracid était retourné dans sa ville natale. Tandis qu'ils parlaient, le Tourangeau ne put s'empêcher se s'appesantir sur cette chaleur qui l'habitait dés qu'il partageait un moment avec son meilleur ami, et ces battements de cœur irréguliers. S'il s'était d'abord rassuré en ne voyant dans leur relation intime qu'une attirance physique réciproque, il s'était senti développer des sentiments nouveaux au fur et à mesure que leur intimité s'intensifiait. Il repensa alors au mail, lu il y avait déjà de ça plusieurs jours. Qu'y avait-il dans cette sensation agréable, dans ces baisers échangés sans arrière pensée, qui mérite que l'on veuille en éradiquer les auteurs ? Lui qui pourtant d'habitude voyait cette haine se déverser avec une distance indifférente, maintenant qu'elle lui était adressée, il en comprenait ses méfaits. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il ne cessait d'y penser, tentait de voir dans ses actions un quelconque mal.

Cependant, parler avec Laink le ramenait à la raison ils s'étaient toujours foutus de l'opinion des autres et de leurs regards. Ce n'était pas un mail de salaud qui changerait leur manière de voir les choses. Et si perpétrer ce vice l'amenait à être plus proche de son aimé, alors il deviendrait un pécheur de son plein gré. Il reporta son attention au jeu. Après une dernière partie qu'ils gagnèrent non sans mal, ils décidèrent d'éteindre le stream, tout en gardant Skype actif. Terra se déshabilla, tout en racontant à Laink sa journée, bien que banale. Il avait prit soin d'éviter de parler de sa mésaventure. Laink entama son propre récit mais sa voix était comme lointaine, absente. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'écran qu'il remarqua que le jeune homme l'observait avec un regard prédateur non dissimulé, tandis qu'il se touchait le torse sensuellement. Amusé, Terracid le regarda faire avant de demander, narquois :

« -T'aimes ce que tu vois ?

-Pas mal, ouais... »

Déjà torse nu, il ôta son jean, et ordonna à Laink de faire de même. Celui-ci obéit avec impatience, et rythmée par les doux bruits de vêtements froissés et de gémissements étouffés, la nuit s'étira... Avant d'être brutalement interrompue. Terra ouvrit les yeux et maugréa, son bras tâtonnant à l'aveugle dans le noir, à la recherche de ce qui l'avait sortit des bras de Morphée. Il était rare que son portable le réveille, même sur vibreur, mais celui-ci ne cessait de sonner. Lorsqu'il le prit en main, il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il avait reçu une trentaine de messages, tous d'un numéro masqué. Il n'ouvrit que le premier, sachant à l'avance que les suivants seraient du même acabit :

« _Je pense que tu te rappelle de moi et que tu me reconnaîtras. Ça fait plusieurs jours et tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je commence à me poser des questions. Veux-tu seulement être guéri ? Si ça peut te convaincre, je compte également joindre Thomas pour lui en parler. Je peux bien faire un effort pour lui, après tout, vous étiez amis avant de vous enculer._  
 _Reçu, 2:42 AM_ »

Terra vociféra. Lui qui n'avait pas voulu mêlé son meilleur ami à cette histoire, voilà que s'il ne jouait pas le jeu de cet enfoiré, il allait y être mêlé de force. Il pondéra sur la question quelques minutes, mais les messages qui s'entassaient finir de la convaincre. De simples commentaires haineux, l'histoire avait dégénéré à du harcèlement téléphonique en pleine nuit. Il préférait en rester la seule cible et régler l'affaire de lui-même, plutôt que de laisser Laink subir les mêmes déglutit et répondit rapidement, l'angoisse qu'il n'osait s'avouer nouant sa gorge.

« _Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? Laisse-le en dehors de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu arrête ton petit manège ? Te sucer la bite ? Non parce que crois-moi, à te lire on dirait un homo refoulé._

 _Envoyé, 2:55 AM_ »

« _Je te conseille de me parler avec un peu plus de respect. Je suis pas un simple bouffon, et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que j'ai le moyen de te faire plier. Quant à ton numéro... Et bien justement, internet de nos jours ! On peut tout savoir, tout obtenir, lorsqu'on sait où regarder._

 _Reçu, 2:56 AM_ »

Terracid reconnut sans peine la menace. Il se mordit les lèvres. Cela serait compliqué de protéger Laink, tout en se défendant lui-même. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui plaisait de moins en moins, la tournure devenant progressivement celle d'une mauvaise creepy pasta. Une question le pesait cependant. Si cette personne se sentait si investie dans sa mission, alors sûrement cette « guérison » dont elle ne cessait de parler n'était pas qu'une simple lubie à ses yeux. Alors que serait-ce ? Une sorte de mixture sensée être un antidote, une rouée de coups ? Il soupira.

« -Voilà que je me mets à prendre tout ça trop au sérieux... C'est que des mots, Damien, que des mots. »

Mais il avait beau se chanter cette litanie, il sentait que malgré la barrière de l'écran, ces mots le prenait aux tripes, rendant le tout bien trop réaliste pour que ce ne reste que virtuel. Il se mit à fixer l'écran de son portable avec anxiété, n'osant répondre, se doutant qu'il recevrait sans tarder quelque sorte d'instruction. Soudain il s'alluma, et put respirer de nouveau en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Laink.

« _Tu dors ?_

 _Reçu, 3:04_ »

Ses doigts s'agitèrent immédiatement sur le clavier, voulant le rassurer face à une chimère dont le plus petit n'avait pourtant aucune idée de l'existence. Il tapa, effaça, puis voulut écrire à nouveau mais chaque essai était plus anxieux et défensif que l'ancien. Un autre message l'interrompit dans ses tentatives : « _Pourquoi ne pas essayer une sorte de thérapie ? Ne lui parle plus... Enfin, pour commencer, tu peux encore lui parler, mais uniquement dans les lives. Et pas de blague de tapette, ça fait rire que vous. Pas moi. On peut se contenter de ça pour une première semaine, non ? Ça te va ?_ ». Il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Alors, le sms de Laink resta éternellement en suspend, comme si Terracid restait endormi, impuissant dans la grippe d'un cauchemar.

Il était mercredi, lorsque Terracid joint Laink pour la première fois depuis la première injonctive. Laink répondit à son appel avec un regard dont ne transpirait que la colère et la déception. Cependant il se calma bien vite, voyant les yeux cernés de son ami et son visage pale. Il s'approcha de sa caméra, voulant s'assurer que Terracid allait bien. L'autre, comme par instinct, s'en éloigna légèrement. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne recevait que des messages de cet enfoiré, et de lui uniquement. Fruit du hasard et de malchance, personne mis à part Laink n'avait tenté de le joindre, et il avait préféré alors s'enfermer dans sa solitude, le rendant plus vulnérable aux attaques verbales de son bourreau. Insulté, menacé, Terracid se retrouvait au pied du mur passer cette soirée en compagnie de son meilleur ami et de leurs abonnés était une bouffée d'air frais dont il se délectait.

« -Hey tu vas bien ? Le questionna Laink. T'as une tête à faire peur à un zombie.

-Non pas vraiment, une grippe de merde, répondit-il avec dérision.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne me parlais plus ? S'étonna l'autre, soulagé.

-Ouais, à peu près ça. Bon, on joue à Rocket League ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, surpris. La soirée se déroula sans événements majeurs, bien qu'une certaine tension pesait sur leur communication habituellement spontanée. Terracid n'était pas très réceptif au blagues de son ami, sans en faire en retour. A la fin de la soirée, Laink voulut continuer à discuter,et ses yeux suppliants firent leur effet il discutèrent encore de bonnes heures avant que Terracid, soulagé, ne s'endorme pour une véritable nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, sa messagerie était inondée de messages haineux. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus l'escalade de la haine dans ses propos ou le fait qu'il ait su que Laink et lui avaient eu une conversation privée après le live. Il vit alors que pour la première fois, cette personne avait tenté de le joindre, et avait même laissé un message sur son répondeur. Il inspira profondément, se préparant à mettre une voix sur ce qui était jusqu'alors un compte dépourvu d'image de profil. Tout d'abord le message commença par un silence. Puis, de longues inspirations et expirations, comme s'il essayait de se calmer, de faire taire sa démence. Enfin, vinrent les premiers mots :

« -Damien... Espèce d'enculé... Tu me prends encore pour un con hein ?! Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris le contrôle que j'ai sur ta vie. Je vois tout, j'entends tout. Alors au lieu de parler à ta pute, tu devrais te concentrer pour redevenir normal. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ? Son cul serré ? Sa bouche ? Une meuf en a aussi. Tu me refais ça, et crois-moi que tu le regretteras amèrement. Je te laisse une dernière chance. Ne la gâche pas, et on restera en bons termes. Et je l'affirme... Tu désire ça autant que moi. »

Tout au long du message, la voix masculine était pleine soubresauts, portant dans l'aigu parfois, donnant au tout un ton dément, fou, archaïque. Et depuis que tout avait commencé, pour la première fois Terracid s'avoua vaincu : il était mort de trouille. Avoir entendu sa voix, lui parler comme s'il était à côté de lui, lui avait prouvé que tout ça devenait bel et bien réel. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers la porte de son appartement, comme s'il redoutait que cet homme y frappe. Alors, il s'approcha lentement du pas de l'entrée, et la verrouilla à clé. Puis il s'accroupit, s'affalant contre le pas de la porte. Éreinté, dépassé, il enfouit son visage dans ses paumes moites. Il se mit à pleurer, de lourds sanglots trahissant l'insupprotable pression sur ses épaules.

S'il fallait qu'il devienne un autre homme, alors ainsi en serait-il. Il mentirait au monde mais il resterait honnête envers lui-même. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à officiellement terminer l'histoire qu'il avait partagé avec Laink depuis neuf ans, car son cœur ne pouvait s'y résoudre, mais aussi car s'il le faisait, il se trahirait face à son tourmenteur omniprésent. Alors il ne lui parla plus, pendant les jours qui suivirent, jusqu'au fatidique dimanche. Un nouveau soir de live qui serait le dernier. Il lui avait été explicitement demandé de cesser tout contact avec Laink, quitte à poser un hiatus à la chaîne s'il le fallait. Ce dernier ne mit d'abord pas la cam il annonça avec une voix glaciale :

« -T'as voulu joué au con, mais moi je ne joue plus. J'ai jamais joué en fait, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite que je me fasse ignoré comme la dernière des merdes. Non, vraiment, tu m'expliques ? Parce qu'il y a encore une semaine et demie, on était dans le même lit, et j'hésitais à t'avouer mes sentiments... »

Terracid inspira tant bien que mal, sa cage thoracique se compressant sous l'effroi. Est-ce que son bourreau pouvait l'entendre ? Il voulait supplier son ami d'arrêter, de se taire, car il savait très bien désormais que ses mots enrageraient l'inconnu jusqu'à un point de non retour.

« -... Je pensais que c'était réciproque. Parce que tu n'avais pas l'air d'être non consentant, quand tu agrippais ma taille et m'attirait contre toi. »

Oh, qu'il se rappelait de la fièvre qui le prenait, chaque fois que Laink et lui pouvaient se voir et se toucher. Des caresses, des baisers qu'ils échangeait avec une passion non contrôlée. Il y avait quelque chose de naturel, fusionnel dans ces actes charnels savourés. Il savait que sa voix le trahirait, qu'il s'empresserait de le rassurer, prendrait le premier train pour le rejoindre. Soudain, le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors dans sa chambre fut brisé par un son que Terracid avait appris à craindre. On l'appelait. Il sut qu'il devait décrocher, alors il coupa son micro, et celui de Laink.

« -On en apprends des choses, Damien. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait uniquement de quelque chose de psychologique, d'une attirance malsaine. Mais en fait, tu couchais déjà avec lui. Est-ce que tu regrette, désormais ?

-Je pourrai jamais, murmura-t-il alors avec sincérité. »

Il entendit son interlocuteur jurer, suivi de près par des coups de poings plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réalise qu'on ne frappait à sa porte, avec hargne, répétitivement. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son écran. Laink avait les larmes aux yeux, et bien qu'il était muet aux yeux de son ordinateur, Terracid le voyait s'égosiller, désespéré d'obtenir l'attention du jeune homme effrayé. Il activa son propre micro, une dernière fois avant d'éteindre son ordinateur, et surtout, sa vie sociale entière.

« -Je t'aime Thomas. »

Il le regarda verser quelques larmes, le pauvre jeune homme ne comprenant rien à cette angoisse sourde qui rongeait son ancien amant. Puis il coupa tout, se précipita vers les premières armoires qu'il put trouver, les entassant devant la porte d'entrée. Les coups avaient cessé, la sonnerie de même. Il pria pour que l'autre s'en aille, s'allongeant sur le sol et fixant le plafond. Il l'entendit marmonner, suivi de bruits qu'il ne put identifier. Finalement, il entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner, non sans une dernière menace : il ne s'arrêterait pas. Terracid frissonna à ces mots et s'éloigna, préférant se mettre à sa fenêtre. Il ne put reconnaître son agresseur dans la foule en contre-bas. L'obscurité le dévorait lentement, mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus même le jour l'inquiétait désormais.

« -J'EN PEUX PLUS ! FOUS MOI LA PAIX, CONNARD ! JE VAIS APPELER LA POLICE PUTAIN ! »

Un rire maniaque, un soupir.

« -Toi comme moi savons qu'ils ne font rien pour ce genre de chose, mis à part quoi... Mettre une distance de sécurité ? Tracer mon adresse IP ? J'ai pris mes précautions tu sais.

-Ça fait déjà trois semaines... TROIS SEMAINES ! Je fais plus rien, je m'isole, tu peux pas me foutre la paix ?! Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais non ?!

-C'est une belle avancée, tu peux être fier de toi Damien. Je te laisserai bientôt tranquille. Il ne reste que quelques petits détails avant que tu ne sois complètement guéri. »

Il ne le guérissait pas, il le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour, à rôder autour de son appartement, l'appelant, lui envoyant des messages à n'importe quelle heure. Il savait que son harceleur le faisait intentionnellement, l'empêchant de dormir, de s'alimenter, afin de brouiller ses repères et le rendre plus vulnérable. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un homme aux airs plus vieux, au visage tiré de plis constamment soucieux et aux yeux rougis d'insomnie. Face aux menaces, aux insultes, il avait fini par contempler l'idée de s'évanouir dans le néant, simplement. Il ne voyait pas le bout de ce problème auquel il était lié malgré lui. Son bourreau n'était qu'une ombre, qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper. Il ne savait même pas s'il oserait, s'il en avait l'occasion. Sa propre estime de lui-même gisait, six pieds sous terre.

« -J'ai une dernière étape, mais elle ne te concerne pas. Je pense que tu peux dormir tranquille, Damien. Bientôt j'en aurais fini avec toi, et tout sera terminé ! Tu pourras reprendre une vie normale, sans pulsions d'homosexualité. Ça ne sonne pas génial ? »

Presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne comprit pas que l'autre avait raccroché. Il s'allongea, laissa tomber son portable sur le sol. Il sentait le cauchemar se terminer, mais il ne savait s'il en aimerait la conclusion. Il sentit son estomac se nouer en pensant à l'absence de Laink, ou de quiconque de son cercle d'amis, dans sa vie. Il avait coupé tout contact, et quand bien même serait-il libéré des griffes de son bourreau, pourrait-il vivre à nouveau normalement ? Ou serait-il obligé de se contenter d'une prison dorée ?

Deux jours passèrent, dans un silence radio. Plus de menace, d'appels, de coups frappés à la porte impromptus. Il s'étonnait de ce calme et s'en délectait. Cependant, il continuait de penser aux propos qui lui avaient été communiqués au téléphone. Une dernière étape, qui ne le concernait pas. S'agissait-t-il d'une sorte de rituel étrange ? D'un fétichisme caché de la part de ce dérangé ? Brusquement, il se précipita à son ordinateur. Il avait compris, certes il espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il expira une longue bouffée d'air, soulagé de voir que Laink était connecté. Il n'osa pas l'appeler, rien que l'idée ravivait leur dernier moment passé ensembles, dont il restait déchiré encore. Il préféré lui écrire un rapide message :

« _Je peux venir chez toi_

 _15:13_ »

« _Pourquoi ?_

 _15:20_ »

« _Je peux pas t'expliquer comme ça, il faut qu'on se parle face à face..._

 _15:21_ »

« _Vas te faire foutre._

 _15:23_ »

« _Je viens quand même, tu m'empêcheras pas de te voir_

 _15:25_ »

Il regrettait d'avoir recours à de telles méthodes, sentant une certaine ressemblance avec son harceleur. Mais il sentait le danger s'approcher, et s'il y avait une chose qui le sortirait jamais de ce coma spirituel, ce serait le besoin de protéger ce qui lui était cher. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, sortant en trombe de son appartement pour se ruer vers la gare de Tours. Il embarqua dans le premier train à sa portée, et le voyage qui le mena jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de Laink n'était que flou, un brouillard épais sans importance. Il appuya sur la sonnette, longtemps, sans qu'il n'eut de réponse. Une minute passa, où il continua de s'acharner sur la porte, avant qu'un inconnu ne lui ouvre, une expression déçue se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« -J'avais espéré que tu sois guéri. Mais voilà que tu reviens à lui comme un chi- »

Terracid l'interrompu en se jetant sur lui. Ils se battirent pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux n'arrivant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs visages respectifs ruisselaient de sang, et l'autre s'apprêtait à lui administrer un coup fatidique lorsque qu'un éclat retendit dans la pièce. L'homme s'écroula à terre, le crâne en sang et des bris de céramique dans les cheveux. Terracid leva le regard pour découvrir Laink, tremblant et en larmes, tenant une assiette cassée entre les mains. Ce dernier s'essuya le visage avec témérité, s'accroupissant pour toucher son cou. A l'évidence, il lui tâtait le pouls afin de vérifier son état de santé, mais Terracid se sentit frémir en le voyant toucher cette ordure.

Brusquement il sentit un poids se soulever de ses épaules. En voyant son harceleur étalé là, sur le sol, vaincu et incapable de nuire, il prit conscience de l'opportunité qui s'offrit à lui. Poussé par un instinct de vengeance, dominé par la haine et l'adrénaline, il commença à lui donner de violents coups de pieds dans les côtes. Il hurlait, fou, incontrôlable, peinait à croire que tout soit fini. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il n'était plus qu'une loque, tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré, ce connard, cet innommable fils de pute qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar, en un claquement de doigt. Et voilà qu'il déversait sa frustration, d'avoir été incapable de réagir, de résister. Il se mit à l'étrangler, sans pleinement être conscient de ses gestes, ses joues humides et sa respiration saccadée. Soudain sa psychose s'effondra en même temps que Laink le poussa violemment, en hurlant :

« C'EST FINI ! C'est fini, Terra... Je sais ce que tu as enduré, ce... Ce... Il m'a tout expliqué. Je pense qu'il croyait fermement en son idée de thérapie. J'étais sensé être le dernier test, qu'il m'a dit.

-Je... Je suis désolé, balbutia Terra. Je voulais pas, je...

-Je sais. »

Son amant le prit dans ses bras, embrassant son front. Assis sur le sol, il observèrent l'homme gisant inconscient sur le parquet. Mis à part sa barbe mal rasée et ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang, rien ne laissait transparaître l'obsession qu'il avait voué à Terracid, et le calvaire qu'il lui avait fait subir. Pourtant, malgré son apparence banale, il savait qu'il en ferait des nuits blanches pour se retourna contre Laink, le serrant dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie.

« Il t'a rien fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps... Il m'a assommé et lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, vous étiez en train de vous battre. Terra... On va appeler la police, d'accord, tu peux arrêter de te prendre la tête à propos de ça. Respire. »

Une longue inspiration, que son compagnon prit en chœur avec lui. Ils expirèrent lentement, avant que Laink n'écarte les cuisses pour s'asseoir sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, happant leurs lèvres, leurs lèvres se frôlant dans des respirations saccadées, des mots doux se perdant entre deux échanges. Il sentit les mains plus frêles de l'autre se poser sur ses joues, caressant son visage. Il déposa quelques suçons dans son cou, passa sa main sur son torse. Il joua quelques instants avec ses tétons, à travers le tissu, se réjouissant des légers gémissements que poussait Laink. Ce dernier passa l'une de ses mains sur son entre-jambe déjà levé. Il le massa légèrement avant que la cadence ne s'accélère, que les baisers ne deviennent morsures et les caresses, griffures. A travers ce moment intime, il n'y avait que le toucher de l'un pour rassurer l'autre. Le plaisir fluctuait, sans vraiment les envelopper pour autant ils s'étaient languis l'un de l'autre, et ces retrouvailles symbolisait quelque chose de plus profond. Un lien renoué, où il fallait graver ces sensations dans leurs esprits.

Enfin, Laink attrapa le portable de Terracid. Il composa le 15. Prenant une longue inspiration, il entama une description de la victime ironie de la situation. Puis, tandis que les sirènes retentirent, étincelles de gyrophares bleus, Terracid entrelaça leur mains toutes deux abîmées et ensanglantées. Dans un sourire, Laink lui murmura dans le cou :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que vous avez réussi à ressentir les émotions que j'ai voulu retranscrire. J'ai passé un bon moment en l'écrivant bien que je pense m'être un peu trop investie dans le bad guy de l'histoire, j'en avais des remords... Évidemment il y a plusieurs degrés de cyber harcèlement, ici je l'ai poussé à son paroxysme ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été, ou ne serez jamais victime de harcèlement. J'espère aussi que vous n'en serez jamais l'auteur.

Merci de votre lecture, laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, cela ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ou m'encourager !


End file.
